User blog:ElekingGudon/Psychics
Hey I'm back with another theory blog. This one while focus on a certain aspect on the Godzilla franchise in both the movies and comics: Psychics, more specifically I will be talking about how psychic may work Godzilla: Rulers of Earthland. This is all theory and speculation in terms of world building. It will also serves as another look and revisiting into how Miki Saegusa fits into the kaijuverse but this time being more detailed Looking at the timeline of the story from the kaiju universe, the psychic characters we have seen so far are... Mallory and Minette (who had a psychic connection with Battra) Tristan (who had a psychic connection with Titanosaurus) And Miki Saegusa (who had a psychic connection with Godzilla) In terms of appearances, we see first see Mallory and Minette Kingdom of Monsters Arc which, and Miki and Tristan appeared in appeared in Legends #3. Kingdom of Monsters took place in 2004 during the timeline and Legends 3 took place in 2015 in the timeline. In terms of how psychics fit into the timeline of the Kaiju Universe, here's my idea. I would say Miki Saegusa was the first of these psychic humans to appear in the Kaijuverse. If we speculate that in Legends, Miki could be about in her early-30s say 34 years of age, which means she was born in 1981. Maybe at times when she was a kid, Miki couldn't control her psychic powers, she could have accidently had psychic connections with Godzilla and may had influences Godzilla to attack cities or to move him away from movies. Maybe when she becomes older, the Anti-Megalosaurus Force noticed Miki and took her on board as a way t use her to guide Godzilla away from cities but it varied in results. This possibly was used as an alternative method to Dr. Deverich's Psionic Transmitter which could be modified to bring kaiju to cities. Like I said in my previous blog about Miki, we could assume that she could have influenced Godzilla's movements during the Legends arc as well as the time between the Ongoing Arc and the Devonian Arc. During the four years of Godzilla's supposed death, she can't sense him. Overtime her power with Godzilla becomes weaker but when other psychics are being discovered like Tristan, the psychic research centre is started. If we look at Mallory and Minette in Kingdom of Monsters, that takes place in 2004. In the Cryogs Revenge Arc they look to be a younger than Miki, maybe even mid 20s. And we could presume that we could presume that their first encounter with Mothra and Kamacuras took place say about in 2003. And in Kingdom of Monsters we could presume that they are about say 14-15 years old, so lets speculate that they where born in 1989. Here is my idea as to how the psychic research centre was made. Miki at the time was so far the only identified psychic from say 1990's to the present day. We could assume that Mallory and Minette where still relativity unknown to the government as the existence may have been hidden due to the Kaiju attacks. You could say that between 2010 and 2014 where they are somewhat identified when they join Rhizon (under human disguise) but their psychic abilities still unknown to the government. However then Lucy Caprell and the Shobijin encountered the twins, their psychic powers are made known. Maybe this information reached Miki Saegusa and this helped in starting to the psychic research centre. And at the same time, psychics like Tristan where eventually becoming known to the research centre. As for how these psychic humans came into existence, my theory is that they are similar to the mutants in X-Men as in they get their abilities from a gene in their brains. We could assume that this gene is dormant for about the first ten years of a person's life but when they begin to reach puberty, the gene awakes and gives them their psychic abilities. As for how this gene they have came to be, my theory is that it is linked with Eight Guardians of Terra. When the Guardians sacrificed their souls to the tree of life to restore the human race, an energy was stored in some members of the humans which granted then special powers to help in keeping balance on Terra by influencing certain kaiju. Maybe an example of this in ancient times could have been Princess Azumi of the Azumi Royal Family, maybe the princess used this ability to communicate with King Caesar. However, there may have been times where those humans such as Mallory and Minette would use that power for their own personal gain. Again, this is all speculation and theory in the realms of world building. Category:Blog posts